


Trailer Park Girl

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Female Armin Arlert, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Armin is a struggling, surviving trailer park girl who desperately wants to see the world beyond her small neighborhood.





	Trailer Park Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am not exactly proud of the concept, however, I think I wrote it well enough, and some people mind end up invested in the story because they can relate to some aspects of it. I know trailer parks, by the way, and I don't think the story will characterize them /too much./ More specifically, the types of people the predominantly thrive in them.
> 
> Do not expect quick updates, since I only write female Armin when inspiration strikes. 
> 
> The tags may change over time. 
> 
> I do NOT own Attack on Titan nor the characters.

**Trailer Park Girl**

 

“Eek!” Armin exclaimed as she was pushed into the cramped the bathroom stall. She threw her hands out to break her fall, pressing her palms to the walls. Just as Armin tried to lift her head up, a hand shoved her head against the wall, making her cry out again with pain, and see stars.

Another hand tugged her pink panties down to rest just above her knees and then settled on the curve of her sensual waist. Armin gasped as she felt something hard, and warm press against the most intimate part of her body. “What—what are you doi—” Armin’s alarmed, panicked voice turned into a scared scream as the hard length pushed mercilessly her entrance, pressuring it to let it in.

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight!” A voice—Armin recognized it as Jean’s voice, the store manager—say, just before the burning pain intensified within her body from the attempted rape. “I am going to have fun fucking you!” Jean declared, as he fervently rubbed the head of his hard dick against her vagina’s opening.

“Ahh! No, no, stop it!” Armin cried, frightened, and hurting. The side of her face was pressed against the wall from his hand, and no amount of pushing, or scrabbling at the walls allowed her to lift her upper body up. She was vulnerable, and she knew it. “It hurts, it really hurts!” Armin yelled desperately, while Jean hastily continued to push at her straining entrance.

“Don’t play coy with me. You know you fucking want this, wearing that tight little school girl skirt.” Jean teased, while he relentlessly tried to enter her. He was intent on breaking into her wiggling body and gaining entrance to her forbidden fruit.

“No, I _have_ to wear this outfit!” Armin retorted frantically. “I didn’t—I didn’t— _oh god_ , please no! Stop!” Armin shrieked, her voice raising several pitches from pain and terror as she realized that his intent was to rape her. His eyes always had lingered on her for too long whenever she came into the store to purchase cheap drinks or snacks.

“What, am I your first?” Jean scoffed, and with a powerful thrust of his hips, he inserted his cock into her vagina. 

“Kyaaah!” A painful pressure, followed by a burn brought tears to Armin’s eyes as the penis plunged into her, inch, by slow inch. Armin’s blue eyes bulged while the cock’s thick head tore through her hymen.“Aaaah!” The pain of penetration robbed her of her ability to think. All Armin could do was scream. “It hurts, it hurts!”

“Relax then and it won’t hurt.” Jean told her, and pushed even deeper into her trembling body that clenched around him. Armin cried out in pain, and frustration. She understood that she was trapped, and wept openly as her vagina struggled to swallow the cock invading its depths. He buried himself into her, and moaned loudly, reveling in how fucking tight, and warm she was. “Fuck, fuck yes.” Jean moaned, while Armin groaned and writhed underneath him. “See? Your body let me in.”

“T-take it out!” Armin stammered frantically, feeling as if she was being split open. “Please j-just stop, I don’t…I don’t want my virginity to be taken like this!” Armin begged as she wiggled her hips in an attempt to escape from the cock. The only thing she managed to do by squirming was turn Jean on more. Her body was hot, and tight.

“You’re a virgin? That’s really hot.” Jean commented, and pulled his dick out of her which alleviated the awful, painful pressure. With his free hand he began to paw at Armin’s perky breasts. Armin squealed with alarm, and continued to wiggle her hips. It was the only thing she could do to feel as if she was struggling against him.

“No, no, don’t touch me!” Armin shrieked, while Jean squeezed her breasts, and groped them. He smirked, and tore at the shirt, making a few buttons pop off. Armin gasped with horror, and could only watch as he cupped her ivory hued breast in his hand. The lacey white bra was being stretched, and it pulled taut at her shoulders. _Why me_?

“Then I’ll just fuck you properly.” Jean declared, and thrust his hips forwards, slamming his cock into her tight vagina. Armin screamed. The pain was excruciating. A wet liquid splattered on to her panties. “Ahh, you feel so good. I’m glad I let you tighten up again.” Jean mused, and began to mercilessly pound his dick into her sore hole. There was no lubricant. It was skin against skin contact and that caused a agonizing friction to burn within Armin's body.

“Wuaaah…aah…ah…” Armin’s traumatized screams sounded each time Jean entered her. Her trembling body felt weak from shock, and terror. Tears made her mascara run, and the brutal pummeling that her defenseless hole was enduring made her groan, and cry out, causing drool to trickle down her chin.

Jean pressed forwards, and sniffed her yellow hair. “Mmm…your hair smells so pretty…” Jean mentioned appreciatively, and then leaned forwards still, driving his cock even deeper into her, making her groan with agony, and then he sniffed her neck. “And is that perfume on your neck?” Armin only whimpered fearfully, and shifted her hips uncomfortably. “What, you got your nails and lips all done up pink like some cheap whore?”

“N-no…” Armin stammered, feeling faint. Her legs were shaking violently, threatening to give out on her.

“Oh yes, you got your whore make-up on. Maybe I’ll give you some twenties when this is over.” Jean said cruelly, resumed ravaging her, which put enormous strain on her young body.

“Please stop…” Armin murmured faintly, as her limbs began to gave out on her, making her slump forwards. Jean seemed to notice this and hoisted one of her legs up, which lewdly exposed her further. Even with Jean’s ‘help’, Armin still slumped on to the dreaded toilet that she had wanted desperately to avoid. Her shaking hands gripped the edges of the toilet weakly, and with each flurry of tears that trickled down her cheeks, toilet water splattered up. Humiliation spread across Armin’s pale face, tainting it a warm pink shade.

“Look at you, you whore. Your pussy swallows me hole every time I enter it, and now you’re willingly bending over for me.” Jean taunted, and fucked Armin harder, and harder, now that he had complete, unobstructed access to her vagina. He pumped his cock in, and out of her slick hole, and pushed in further, hearing the wet, slurping noises sex caused.

“I’m not…I’m not…” Armin protested brokenly, between heavy, wet breaths and agonized groans. “Ah…ah…ah…” She squeezed her eyes shut against the assault, and tried not to notice how her wet vagina welcomed his cock inside of it. Now that she was slick, the sex wasn’t as painful as it was before. Or maybe she had loosened up good, and maybe it was a combination of everything.

What ever the case was, he slid his cock into her, and out of her with ease, slurping all the way. Humiliation spread across her face. This was degrading. “You think you can pretty yourself up to hide the fact that you’re nothing more than a trailer trash whore?” Jean jeered, and ‘squelched’ his way into her again. “This, this—” another hard thrust— “is what you deserve. Look—look at yourself. You’re letting some store manager fuck your wet cunt in a trashy, smelly bathroom.” Jean taunted, forcing her to engage in sexual intercourse.

A single, teary-eyed glance around the stall was all Armin needed to know that Jean was right. There was a fucking cockroach near the toilet, and the stall was covered in lewd, offensive, and racist writing. There were even pictures of cocks and cunts. Some lewd pictures were of men fucking women.

Happy women. As if sex felt good.

 _I should have been more careful_. Armin chided himself, thinking to how she saw Jean change the sign on the door as she had headed for the bathroom. She had thought it was weird, but hadn’t thought about it further, but it was obvious now that Jean had probably changed the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ to deter customers from entering the store.

Maybe Jean had even locked the door. Armin didn’t know, but what she did know, was that he was raping her because she hadn’t shut, and locked the stall door fast enough.

 _If I was strong like my friends were, this wouldn’t be happening to me_ …Armin thought bitterly, as Jean continued to force her to have sex with him. His eager cock kept burying itself into her tender walls. He then pulled at her hair, making her out, and forced himself into her again. Satisfied, Jean let her head go, and gripped both of her hips, to hold her butt higher into the air. Armin kicked weakly at him, but there wasn’t much she could do because of the cramped space, especially because he kept thrusting his cock into her aching hole.

“I am going to fuck you like the bitch you are.” Jean declared, as he let go of her legs, to shove her down. Armin squealed with alarm, and was pressed over the toilet. Her knees were on the ground, but he was pressing her upper half against the pee-stained toilet. He reinserted his penis into her slick vagina, and then began to hump her. “So tell me. Tell me you’re a bitch in heat and that you want my cock to ravage your slutty pussy or else I’ll fuck your hot pumpkin ass too.”

To add fuel to the threat, Jean dipped his hand down and pressed a finger into her butt. Armin shrieked. “I-I’m a b-bitch in h-heat…!” She stammered, terrified of having another personal opening be damaged.

Jean thrust harder into her, making her squeak with agony. “And?”

“A-and I w-want your c-cock in my v-vagina…” Armin lied, and then she sobbed harder because that was the most lewd thing that she had ever said in her life. She was humiliated, and hurting.

“Now tell me it hurts.” Jean instructed, while slapping their hips together. He was riding her as if she were a bitch in heat, with his quick paced thrust. His breath was even hot on the back of her neck. “Does it hurt?”

“It hurts…” Armin whimpered, needing no instruction to say that, especially because her hot, wet hole was still being pummeled into with bruising force by a foreign dick. The burn, and ache within her abused vagina was still present because the dick pumping in, and out of her.

“Good. Does it hurt when I do this?” Jean asked, and deliberately changed the angle of his thrust. Armin yelped in response, and jerked. “Your pussy is so sloppy wet…you really are getting off on this, aren’t you?” It was just Armin’s natural body response to being penetrated, but Armin was mortified, thinking that her body could be responding mechanically to his vile thrusts. It wasn’t, but it was a fear.

There was only pain, but Jean’s awful words were making her second guess everything. _Maybe I did ask for this_ …Armin thought miserably. _Maybe I do deserve it. I am orphaned trailer trash_. Those were her thoughts as Jean buried his cock deep into her, and squirted his semen into her vagina.

“Ah…you felt wonderful…” Jean moaned, between his hefty breaths. His sweaty fingers raked themselves through her hair. “You were a good girl…swallowing me up like that. Thank you for giving your virginity to me.” Jean stated, and pulled a reluctant Armin on to his lap. She was faced away from him, as she had been this entire time. His cock was still lodged deep within her vagina.  

“Please…let me go…” Armin begged, scared that he was some creep who was going to throw her in the back of a trunk to silence her. “You got wh-what you wanted and I s-swear I won’t tell anyone…” Armin swore, wanting to escape from the monster who pounded her virginity out of her.

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay, don’t be hasty.” Jean advised her, and shifted just enough to pull his penis out of her. A string of sperm kept them connected for a moment, before more sperm dribbled out of her. “There now, see? I’m not such a bad guy. I finished in you, didn’t I?” Jean reasoned, as if that was a good thing, and then brought his hands around her body to unhook the front of her bra. Armin gasped, and whimpered as he cupped both of them in his hands.

“No…no…let me go…” Armin wept, and as he began to suck on her neck, she clasped her hands over her mouth, feeling powerless, and trapped.  She was trembling violently from the sexual assault, and feared for her life. The fear kept her complacent while his hands explored her body.

Armin only squealed, shrieked, whimpered and jerked in response to being shamelessly fondled, and touched. His hands had left no part of her body unexplored, and for a moment, he had tried to pleasure her, but her nerves were shot for better, or worse.

“Oh, before you decide to report our sex to the cops, keep in mind that my father is the Sheriff. But, it’s not like he’d believe slutty trailer trash like yourself anyways.” Jean warned her, as he let her go, and then turned to the door of the stall.

“I…I don’t believe you…a-and…maybe you’re right…they wouldn’t b-believe a poor girl like me, but I have to try b-because you r-raped me.” Armin responded, as she withdrew in on herself. Jean scoffed, unthreatened, and left the bathroom, leaving Armin alone.

That’s when the tears came. Armin broke down into hefty sobs that made her body shake. She cried because she knew that no one would believe her about the rape, and because Jean knew where she lived. They were neighbors, albeit their schedules were vastly different.

If Jean ever wanted to hurt her again, he knew where to find her, and that terrified her.

After awhile, Armin slowly began to collect herself, and rubbed the tears away from her face. She took some tissue paper and cleaned her face up, and then she parted her legs, and tentatively looked down at herself. At first, she saw her smooth skin, and then she saw that her vagina, and thighs were splattered with blood.

He didn’t just make her hymen bleed, Jean tore her apart. Armin lost control of her emotions again and sobbed uncontrollably as she tried to clean herself up. She was sore, and tender to the touch, and worst of all, she had to fucking pee. She had been holding it in the entire time, but now, she had to lower herself on to the toilet and endure the pain of peeing.

The dry burn was a pain she figured she would feel for a few days, at the very least. _Should I go to the hospital_? Armin wondered, as she dried herself again, and then with shaking hands she fixed her clothes.

 _I’ll go to the cops_. Armin told herself, and finally gained enough courage to stumble out of the bathroom, on shaky legs.


End file.
